All Because of a Corndog
by iStarry
Summary: As Carlos gets his most priced pocession, the four boys took a glance back in time. / This story was written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day on February 6, 2012. Please Read and Review. :D


**_A/N: _****Hey there! Sorry I didn't post my other story. Got stuck on this one. It's for a campaign that I joined and I made a promise to complete it. Now it's time to continue my other story. This was fun to write. I had a tough time thinking about what I should write about, but finally the word "Corndog" came into my mind, so why not? Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other stories I've written. It's all in 1 day!**

_**COPYRIGHT: **_**I wished and wished as much as I could, but BTR couldn't be mine. And I'm fine with it. :3**

* * *

><p>Carlos frantically ran up to the corn dog stand. He was greeted by the holder, "Hello there again, Carlos. As per usual?"<p>

Gleeful as he could be, Carlos showed him a kilowatt smile, "Yes please! Man, I'm famished; I could eat a whole horse!"

"There's the spirit!" the stall holder smiled, as he went to cook the corn dogs towards perfection, "speaking of which, how's your singing so far? Gustavo still bugging the four of you?" Carlos is one of the holder's best customers, so it's fairly normal to know a little from the young guy.

"Oh, you know. The usual yelling of 'Dogs!' and stuff. Lucky for us, he wants to be alone in the office today, so we got the day off."

The stall holder wrapped the corn dogs nicely in a paper wrap, before giving them towards Carlos, "here you go, just like you always ordered. Four of the juiciest hot dogs in the box, grilled to perfection."

Carlos gave the stall holder some cash after taking the corn dogs. As he left to rejoin the gang, he heard the yell from behind him, "You gave a little too much, Mr. Garcia!"

Looking back, he nodded and waved his hand, "No matter Mr. Stephenson! Take the change, you deserved it!"

After walking a few steps, Carlos finally rejoined the circle, the sounds of a "Thank You" being dispersed into the wind, "Hey guys! Here are the corn dogs!"

The other three, deeply engrossed in their conversation, swerved their heads immediately towards the smell and set about grabbing it from the poor lad, "Hey Carlos! Yeah, the corn dogs are here!"

Once each of them has gotten a corndog, and is munching it, Carlos began the small conversation, "What were you guys talking about before I came towards you guys?"

Logan looked around the scenery of LA, before back at his best buds, "We're talking about the big risk we've made by moving here from Minnesota."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I know I love living in LA because of the warm weather and the awesome pool that we had in the Palm Woods but ugh," Logan let out a small sigh, "I sometimes miss my family and the harsh weather back in Minnesota. Sometimes I had this pang of dread clinging onto my leg everywhere I go just because I've always wanted to be a doctor, but now I've become a singer. I don't know what my parents felt after we left for LA. They were in a whole lot of shock when I told them about the golden ticket we got."

Kendall pitched in, "Yeah, Logan may be right. I miss playing Hockey with you guys and the other buds in school. And certainly playing in the snow, but do you remember the time when we first dreamed a dream together?"

The four hockey heads looked up into the sky as they were taken back by time:

_Carlos, as per usual bought corn dogs as the weather had been cold. The other three rubbed their gloves back and forth as he came back, fighting for the corn dog so that their stomachs would get warm._

_When they were busy chewing down on the corn dog they saved up each week (as it is their friendly tradition), James broke off the silence. They were standing at the school's playground, surrounded by trees and snow; the one thing Minnesota is certainly famous for._

"_Have you guys ever wondered, what would we be when we grow up?" _

_The three young boys looked at their corn dogs, before nodding their heads in unison. James continued, "Well, I've always wanted to be a star. You know how people just like me. To be able to own things I'll never be able to have now, to be able to sing like there's no tomorrow!"_

_The sounds of sarcastic 'Yeah's filled the atmosphere, "I want to be a hockey player! Skating my way to victory!" Kendall's fists punched the air as he yelled in a vow he would never break. He didn't know things were going to change for him._

"_I want to be a doctor, you know, saving lives and just helping people feel… better," Logan was very smart, even from young ages. Lots of teachers like him, and some of the girls in school were close to him, simply because of his charming and adorable smile, not to forget the helping of homework for free._

"_Carlos, what do you want to be when you grow up?" James looked back at the youngest member of the group, quietly munching on his corn dog._

"_I don't know," was his only reply._

"_How can you don't know? We're going to grow up and soon we have to choose. You can't just say 'I don't know'," Logan, being as caring for his friend as ever, could be a little harsh at times, but he knew it was for the best. Tears are welling up on the young Garcia's eyes._

"_No, don't cry please. Logan, how could you be so mean to Carlos?" James tried comforting, but only made it worse. His eyes were brimmed with tears, any moment he could burst out crying._

_Before Carlos could cry and Logan as well as James began an unfriendly conversation, Kendall pulled them together with a simple 'Hey!'_

_Finally getting their attention, Kendall shook his head from side to side, "its okay for Carlos not to choose. We're still 10. It'll probably change in time to come, so for now, let's just keep dreaming and aiming for where we wanted to be, as the best of friends. As long as we are breathing. Okay, gang?"_

"_Okay!"_

_With one hand still on their half-eaten corn dogs and the other hand placed out in front of them, they made themselves a circle and cheered as their hands lifted into the air, "Big Time!" _

"Right," the boys looked at each other again, as if a movie ended, or they have reached the last page of a book.

Carlos smiled, looking at his best buddies, "So, what do you guys say? A game of hockey after this?"

"You bet we will," James smiled, poking Logan on the ribs, "I bet I'll beat Kendall and Logan all in one go."

"Oh you will not! You're going down!" Kendall jumped up on him, giving small punches before clinging his arms around James and Logan's shoulders. James cling his on Carlos'.

The four of them walked off into the sunset, all the while aiming high and making it big time.


End file.
